


Excess Energy

by AClosedFicIsNeverRead



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talking Derek Hale, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Jealous Derek, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Stiles Stilinski is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AClosedFicIsNeverRead/pseuds/AClosedFicIsNeverRead
Summary: What was he supposed to do about this?Wait… could he fuck Stiles?Derek’s brow furrowed as that question formed in his mind.Like… was fucking Stiles actually an option for him?- OR -The one where Derek has a bisexual awakening after a night of vivid, Stiles-centric dreams and decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 34
Kudos: 709





	Excess Energy

Derek had known from the moment he woke up that he was going to be miserable all day. He’d been hard as a rock and horny as fuck thanks to some impressively vivid, pornographic dreams. Dreams exclusively featuring a certain skinny, mouthy, teenaged guy – which was especially surprising because, as far as Derek had known right up until that exact moment, he was straight.

His cock and his subconscious, however, strongly disagreed with that belief.

Derek would have loved to have spent the morning in bed, coming to terms with his apparent bisexual awakening while stroking himself to completion as many times as it took to extinguish the fire in his blood. Instead, his loft had been descended upon by pack.

First Isaac, Boyd, and Erica.

And then Lydia and Jackson.

And then Scott and Allison showed up.

And now Derek was pacing along the back wall restlessly, watching as the raucous group played video games. He had what Stiles often referred to as his ‘murder brows’ on as he surveyed the room. How could they just _sit like that_ for hours on end? Didn’t they want to run? To hunt? To _fuck?_ To burn off all of the extra energy that was building up with the approach of the full moon? As a born wolf, he knew he felt the pull more intensely, but they had to feel at least something, right?

He could feel his wolf fighting against him relentlessly for control, desperate to find a way to scratch the itch. And then Stiles walked in. Doing the absolute worst fucking thing he could have done on that particular day. Stiles… was sucking… on a blow pop. A big, red, wet blow pop. And, because he was Stiles, he could not just hold it in his mouth. No. Instead, he was _playing_ with it. Spinning it against his lips to leave them coated in the red, sticky candy. Pulling it in and out of his mouth. Holding it between his teeth and swirling his tongue around it. Tugging it from his mouth and holding it with those distractingly long, slender fingers.

Derek swallowed hard and gritted his teeth. This did not bode well for his self-control.

Stiles greeted the group but did not take a seat with them. Because of course he didn’t. That would have been too easy. Instead, he crossed the room and made his way over to Derek.

“Hey, big guy,” Stiles greeted with a smile. It shifted into a frown when he took in Derek’s expression. “ _Whoa_ , you good? You’re looking extra homicidal today.” He narrowed his eyes curiously as he hollowed his cheeks around the lollipop, utterly oblivious to the werewolf’s struggle. Shrugging as if he had long since given up trying to understand Derek’s every bad mood, he tugged on the stick and pulled the candy from his tight, red, wet lips with a loud ‘ _pop_.’

And Derek was hard as a rock again. He was thankful that he had not managed to sag below half-mast all morning – it meant his cock was already tucked into the waistband of his boxers so he wouldn’t have to worry about pitching a tent.

Stiles was talking, though Derek was more focused on his mouth than the words coming out of it.

“So, I’ve been checking into the missing persons reports you asked about – the ones that happened over the past few years near the lake? Right, so get this…”

Derek licked his own lips and narrowed his eyes. His mind replayed every time he had been alone with Stiles. Every time they had been in one another’s space. How many times had he caught the scent of Stiles’ arousal? He wanted to smell it again. Right that second. What had made it spike in the past?

Without a word, Derek turned and started out across the loft, motioning over his shoulder for Stiles to follow him toward the kitchen.

Stiles came along without hesitation, still too busy talking to realize Derek was up to anything. “…and they all have Baltic heritage, which – I know what you’re thinking – super crazy specific, right? But here’s the thing – there’s _four_ of them, and they all – _oh_ … Well, okay, then,” Stiles wheezed as he stopped talking.

Derek was doing pull ups from the bar outside the kitchen area, facing away from Stiles, which meant the human could not see the grin on Derek’s face. Just as expected, the scent of Stiles’ arousal was instantly saturating the area. Derek let his eyes roll closed as he breathed it in.

He could hear Stiles’ pulse picking up, the change in his breathing. The scent of him growing steadily more turned on was delicious and Derek idly wondered whether Stiles tasted as good as he smelled. Wondered what it would be like to go down on Stiles. Whether he would personally be into doing it. He had always loved eating pussy and ass; it didn’t seem like sucking a cock would be any kind of turn off. He had received enough blow jobs and watched enough porn to know what to do. He took a moment to imagine it in detail…

After a moment of consideration, with Stiles’ scent getting to him more and more with every breath he took, he decided he was most definitely up for it. Literally, because he was leaking precum now just thinking about it. Shit, he really wanted to try it now. What was he supposed to do about this?

_Wait…_

_Could he fuck Stiles?_

Derek’s brow furrowed as that question formed in his mind.

_Like… was fucking Stiles actually an option for him?_

He knew Stiles was interested in him sexually. The kid had been popping boners in his presence the whole time they had known one another. Whether that translated into Stiles actually being open to having sex, well, that was another story entirely. Derek was more than used to people being turned on by him, it didn’t mean they were all willing to just fall into bed with him. Would Stiles be up for that?

_Was there any reason he should **not** fuck Stiles?_

Derek stopped to ponder this with his body locked in position, his chin level with the bar, and full weight suspended from his bent arms. He frowned to himself as he considered it.

True, he had never crossed that line with any of the other pack members, despite varying degrees of invitation and availability to him – from the blatant (Erica) to the unspoken (Jackson, Isaac.) But Derek had never been interested in crossing the line before, so he had never needed to weigh out the pros and cons. Admittedly, Stiles, for some reason, was in a completely different category from the rest in Derek’s mind. Not just because he was human, but because – and Derek was surprised to admit this to himself – he trusted Stiles completely. The teen’s instincts had always been on point. He was loyal and brave (no matter how misguided that bravery happened to be.) He always put pack first. He knew how to keep quiet when it was necessary and he trusted Derek, no matter how much he still pretended to be afraid of him. So, yeah, Stiles was definitely fuckable in that regard.

And Stiles was legal now, after all. Not some scrawny kid anymore. Recently turned 18 and a card-carrying adult, as Stiles put it. His face had matured, losing all of its youthful softness, and taking on a nearly feminine sort of beauty. With those big, doe eyes and full lips and the distracting pattern of moles that always made Derek think of paint spatter, the guy could seriously model at this point. He had also filled out and grown into those long limbs. From what could be seen through his clothes, Stiles had layered on quite a bit of lean muscle over the years. Derek was just now realizing he very much wanted to peel off those clothes and investigate that new muscle for himself.

In response to Derek’s prolonged, continuous pull-up and the way every muscle in Derek’s body was rigid and perfectly controlled, Stiles let out a stutter of an exhale behind him, muttering an involuntary, “ _Jesus._ ” 

Derek grinned again.

His wolf was adamant that this was the best idea he’d ever had in his life and he should absolutely go mount the mouthy, sexual-frustration scented human immediately.

Decision made, he dropped down onto his feet and strode toward his bedroom. “Stay.” he called to Stiles.

“Says the _literal_ canine,” Stiles huffed, though his voice betrayed how worked up he was.

Grabbing a bottle of lube and some condoms from his nightstand, Derek stuffed them into his pockets. He left his bedroom and crossed the loft to grab his jacket. Pulling his car keys free of the pocket, he headed toward the door.

“Stiles.” he called sternly. “With me.”

“Uh. Yeah. Sure. Coming.” Stiles stammered before hurrying along after him. He glanced back at the rest of the pack, but no one paid them any mind. Shrugging, Stiles got onto the elevator.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“Not that I don’t enjoy our time together, Sourwolf – truly, I do – but… uh… where exactly are we going?” Stiles asked suspiciously a few minutes later.

Derek glanced over at him. The lollipop was gone, but Stiles’ lips were still shiny and stained a distracting red.

“The Preserve,” Derek answered plainly, shifting in his seat. “Want to check something.”

It wasn’t even a lie. He really _did_ want to check something.

Specifically whether or not Stiles would be opposed to getting fucked.

Another few minutes passed before Derek was turning down a bumpy dirt lane that was completely hidden from the main road.

“Okay, now I’m getting _major_ serial killer-y vibes,” Stiles said as they drove further and further into the thick forest. “You’re not going to kill me, right? I thought we were past that stage of our relationship. I can finally say that I no longer wake up every morning wondering, ‘Is today the day Derek Hale will brutally murder me?’ I mean, I know I talk too much, and I have like _ten times_ the energy of a normal person, and I can’t sit still or shut up to save my life, but really, none of that is a good reason to kill me, is it?”

Derek arched a brow and considered his words. “You’re right.”

Stiles flailed and cried overdramatically, “Oh my God! Yes! Definitely right that you shouldn’t kill me!”

“No, you idiot,” Derek scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Right that you have ten times their energy…” He bit his lip as he considered that. After a moment, he shared, “I’ve been going stir-crazy all day. Pacing. Restless. Too much energy and nothing to focus it on.”

Stiles frowned before holding up his hands. “Oh. Oh! _Dude_ , I so totally feel you! That’s like… the story of my life. Why do you think I’m constantly moving? And ranting? Gotta burn all this excess energy off somehow. So, what? Did you want to do a full shift and run or something? I mean…” His brow furrowed in confusion as he played with his fingers. “I’m not sure what _I’m_ doing here if that’s the case, but…”

Derek abruptly pulled the car off the lane and into a shaded, grassy area.

“Out.” Derek ordered before opening his door and climbing from the vehicle. He glanced up at the sky and was thankful for the cooperative weather. Partly sunny, the temperature was moderate, and there was no rain coming. It would make things a lot more comfortable if Stiles was interested. 

“You’re not planning to hunt me for sport, are you?” Stiles asked worriedly as he scrambled out of the car. He narrowed his eyes on the werewolf as he shut the passenger side door. 

Derek huffed and shook his head as he walked around to stand in front of the Camaro. He waited for Stiles’ curiosity to get the better of him. Less than a minute later, like clockwork, Stiles was beside him.

“What are we – ?” Stiles began, but halted when Derek took a step forward, completely invading his space.

“Like I said, I wanted to check something,” Derek said with a smirk.

“Uh, _wha_ – ? W-what exactly are you checking?” Stiles asked tremulously, eyes locked on Derek’s mouth.

“This,” Derek said, leaning forward slowly, giving him plenty of opportunity to pull away if he wanted.

Stiles’ lips parted and eyes widened in surprise, but he stayed rooted in place, waiting for Derek’s mouth to claim his own. The younger man let out a stunned moan but recovered quickly.

The Alpha rumbled in approval when Stiles took the initiative and slipped his clever, cherry flavored tongue into his mouth. With a groan, Derek brought his hand up to grip the back of the teen’s head, guiding him to tilt his head where he wanted it as the kiss quickly became more heated. Stiles brought his hands up Derek’s back, slipping beneath his shirt.

Derek shuddered at the feeling of those long, nimble fingers tracing up the muscles of his shoulders, then back down his spine. Wrapping his arm around Stiles’ lower back, Derek grabbed a handful of his ass cheek and pulled their bodies flush together.

“Fuck,” Stiles gasped against his mouth as Derek pressed his hard, denim-clad cock against his own.

“Mmm… _that’s_ what I was craving,” Derek said with a grin between hungry kisses and thrust forward harder, grinding them together.

“Y-yeah?” Stiles stuttered breathlessly. “What did you want, big guy?”

Derek turned them, pushing Stiles back until he had no choice but to sit on the hood of the car. Leaning over him, he used the position to force Stiles to lean back and gaze up at him.

“Dreamt about fucking you last night. Woke up and couldn’t stop thinking about it,” Derek said roughly. “Then you walked into my place sucking on a god damned lollipop. _Fuck_. You’re lucky I didn’t just bend you over the couch in front of everybody.”

“Well… that’d be one way to clear your loft out in a hurry,” Stiles joked, still sounding a bit disoriented.

Derek chuckled, biting his lip as he pulled Stiles’ shirt off over his head. “ _Fuck_ , you look good,” he hissed as he slid his hands all over Stiles’ chest and stomach, then back up and over his biceps, appreciating all the new muscle. “Look at you, Stiles… All fucking grown up, aren’t you?”

Stiles moaned at the praise and the hungry look in Derek’s eyes. “I didn’t know you were into guys.”

Derek shrugged, licking his lips as he teasingly pinched one of Stiles’ nipples. “Honestly? Neither did I until today. But, _shit_ , all I want right now is to get my mouth on your cock.” He arched a brow and looked into Stiles’ eyes intensely as he asked, “You good with that?”

“Holy fucking shit yes. So good with it. _All_ the good with it,” Stiles gasped. “Probably gonna last about two seconds, though, considering I almost came just from you saying it.”

Derek laughed and assured, “Don’t worry about the first round – I’m gonna bust quick, too. But we’re gonna be here a while. You’ll get off _at_ _least_ a few times before I’m finished with you.”

Stiles groaned loudly when Derek pulled off his own shirt and tossed it over his shoulder. “You are a literal walking wet dream, Der,” he swore as the Alpha leaned down and brought his mouth to his throat. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you.”

“Oh, I know,” Derek said as he kissed and bit a path down to Stiles’ nipple. “I can always smell it.”

Stiles was breathing heavily, his body arching up to meet Derek’s roving mouth as he panted, “I would be embarrassed, but the part of my brain in charge of shame evidently broke when you said you wanted to go down on me, so…” He lost the ability to form coherent words at that point, because Derek sucked his nipple – _hard_ – before dragging his teeth across the sensitive, pebbled flesh.

After hearing the long, keening whimper Stiles let out, Derek groaned and started moving faster, pressing hot, opened mouth kisses into Stiles’ skin as he worked his way down the teen’s toned stomach, following the dark line of hair that made up his happy trail. He settled onto his knees in the grass, kissing and nosing at the sizable bulge through the denim. Impatient to get started, he could not be bothered to unbutton and unzip Stiles’ jeans, instead opting to just grab either side of the clasp and tear it open.

Stiles yelped, his knees trembling in anticipation and excitement as Derek yanked his ruined pants and boxers down to his thighs.

Derek took a few seconds to take it all in, the image of Stiles panting and laid out for him like this, shaking with need and gazing down at him so hungrily. He brought his hand out to trace his fingertips down the underside of Stiles’ hard cock and groaned at the way Stiles shuddered at his touch.

“Damn, baby… you’ve got one hell of a cock on you,” Derek complimented before wrapping his fingers around it experimentally. He pursed his lips and sucked in a breath, loving the feeling of the thick shaft in his hand.

Stiles’ fingers squeaked on the hood seeking purchase. “I… cannot even decide which part of that just lit me up… but _Jesus_ …”

Derek grinned up at him, tilting his head to the side as he guessed, “You like it when I call you ‘ _baby’_?”

Stiles’ eyes rolled closed as he whimpered.

“I’d say that’s a yes,” Derek teased before returning his attention to his new discovery. “You’re nearly as big as me. Fuck, where’ve you been hiding this all this time?” he joked as he stroked it lightly. He watched as precum leaked from the tip and leaned in close, breathing in the scent of Stiles. “You know what brought us out here?” he moaned as he met Stiles’ gaze. “ _This_ … right here… I just had to know if you taste as good as you smell. Let’s find out…”

His eyes fluttered closed as he brought his mouth down around the head of Stiles’ cock, sucking and letting his tongue work the slit. The flavor of it nearly had Derek busting in his jeans. He loved the weight against his tongue, the heat of the velvet smooth skin against his lips. He groaned and took more of Stiles’ length into his mouth, using his hand to work the rest.

Stiles was crying out and doing his best not to thrust up into Derek’s mouth – which Derek was extremely grateful for. After all, he’d never done this before. But hearing and feeling what it was doing to Stiles was turning him on more than he would have thought possible. He wanted – no, _needed_ Stiles to cum in his mouth. He needed to taste it and swallow it. To keep it as a reward for following through with his desire and getting them out here alone like this.

Eyelids heavy and pupils blown wide, he pulled off of Stiles’ cock just long enough to mutter, “Cum for me, baby. Need to taste you.” Knowing all too well how his words would affect the teen, he sucked him back down as fast as he could.

Stiles face instantly twisted as the Alpha’s words sent him careening over the edge. He came with a shout, reaching out and running his fingers through Derek’s hair and sobbing over how good it felt. 

Derek swallowed down every drop, groaning as his entire body practically vibrated with need. He wasn’t ready for it to be over yet, so he continued sucking gently until Stiles’ body twitched from overstimulation.

“You taste so fucking good,” he muttered once he pulled off of Stiles’ softening cock, licking his lips and reveling in the lingering flavor and scent.

Stiles was completely out of it, eyes closed as he tried to slow his breathing, blissed out expression on his face. Derek could not help the fond smile that formed on his lips as he gazed down at him. He liked this, he realized. Not just sucking cock – although, damn, he was apparently so into that – but doing it to _Stiles_ , making him look like _this_. Yeah, he really fucking liked it. He could see himself doing this every damned day if he had the opportunity. That realization was startling, but thankfully, he had other things to think of in that moment.

Derek made quick work of stripping off his own pants and boxers, slowly stroking himself as he enjoyed the sight of Stiles’ blissed out state for a moment longer. Pulling the torn clothing from Stiles’ body, he wrapped the teen’s legs around his hips and covered his body with his own. He rumbled in approval of the feeling of their bare skin sliding together, the way his hard cock pressed alongside Stiles’ spent one.

“You back with me yet, baby boy?” he asked with a smile, pressing the tip of his nose to the side of Stiles’ throat and dragging it up to his jaw.

“You broke my brain,” Stiles whined.

“Really?” Derek laughed and teased, “Is _this_ what it takes to shut you up? Did I just find the ‘off’ switch?”

Stiles cracked up and opened his heavy eyelids to gaze up at Derek. “Please feel free to shut me up like that any time you want,” he assured. “God, that was amazing. Your mouth is just… _Fuck_. Bring it here,” he urged, reaching out and gripping Derek’s face.

The kiss was all tongue and teeth, playful nips, and growls.

Derek rutted against him slowly, not wanting to cum from it, but still loving the feeling of it.

“Can I suck you off?” Stiles asked hopefully and Derek’s hips stuttered in response. Stiles grinned and kissed him again before saying, “That was a definite yes.” He gave Derek’s ass a playful swat and urged, “Stand up. Wanna get on my knees for you.”

And God, Derek understood suddenly what Stiles had meant about hearing it out loud. He eagerly slid off of Stiles and got to his feet, giving Stiles a hand to pull him up. Just as quickly, Stiles was sinking back down onto his knees in front of Derek.

The smile Stiles gave as he looked up at him and kissed the underside of Derek’s cock nearly did him in.

“You look so good like this,” Derek hissed as he ran his hand through Stiles’ hair. “Gonna have you on your knees for me every day. Put this big cock in your mouth anytime I want to keep you quiet.”

Stiles hummed at that before taking Derek into his mouth without hesitation.

Derek sucked in a loud, startled breath as his toes curled into the grass. He could feel the back of Stiles’ throat around the head of his cock. It took literally every ounce of his will power not to thrust forward and just cum down his throat right then and there.

“ _FUCK!_ Stiles! Oh my – !” Derek shouted, grabbing a handful of Stiles’ hair.

Stiles hummed again and started bobbing his head, keeping his eyes locked with Derek’s as he moved. He gripped Derek’s ass, guiding the werewolf to thrust forward in time with his movements.

“Oh… _GOD_ … how are you so _good_ at this?” Derek whined.

Stiles gave him the smuggest look he could manage with his mouth full.

Faster than Derek would have liked (because he honestly never wanted it to end), he was at the edge.

“Gonna cum soon… You want it, baby? Want me to cum down your throat?” he asked breathlessly, loving the way Stiles’ eyes flashed with desire.

The teen gave another hum in reply and started bobbing his head faster, sucking harder, pulling more forcefully on Derek’s hips, and urging him to thrust harder as he took Derek deeper into his throat.

With a strangled cry, Derek let loose, damned near standing on his tip-toes and staring down at Stiles in slack-jawed amazement as Stiles sucked the orgasm right out of him. Derek’s whole body shook with the intensity of his release, and he had to reach out a hand and lean against the Camaro for support as his knees grew weak. He knew the look on his face was clearly conveying the level of amazement he was experiencing but he could not be bothered to try and conceal it.

“Holy fuck, that was so fucking good, baby. So good for me,” he praised breathlessly, stroking Stiles’ hair as the teen continued sucking him lightly while gazing up at him. After catching his breath and slowing his heart, he reached down and tugged on Stiles’ arm. “Get up here,” he urged, pulling him up onto his feet. He kissed Stiles hungrily, holding the sides of his face and growling in pleasure at the mingling taste of their cum and saliva. The combination was addictive. He broke the kiss but kept their mouths close, gazing down into Stiles’ eyes intensely as he said, “I wanna fuck you. You want that? Want me inside you?”

Stiles groaned desperately and nodded. “Since the _second_ I saw you,” he swore. “I would have bent over a fucking tree and let you have me.”

Derek rumbled appreciatively at that. “Yeah?”

“Hell yeah,” Stiles scoffed. “The day we met, did you not notice how my jaw was _literally_ just hanging open in blatant disbelief of your hotness? You broke my brain then, too.”

“ _Oh, really?”_ Derek teased with a grin. “Did you jerk off thinking about me?”

Stiles laughed at the obviousness of the answer. “All the time. Like from that day forward. Every single night. Why do you think I had to wear that damned wrist brace after you turned Alpha? Spoiler alert: I didn’t really hurt my wrist playing video games. I hurt it recalling in private the way you were manhandling me even more than usual. That’s right. _You_ and all your fucking hotness and shoving me into walls did that to me. My carpal’s tunnel is an Alpha-related injury and I deserve compensation,” he teased. 

Derek chuckled, his wolf preening over the fact that his lover had wanted him so badly. He licked his way into Stiles’ mouth, kissing him deeply for a moment before asking, “You ever been with a man before?”

Stiles tilted his head and arched a brow at Derek. A sly smile _slowly_ spread across his lips before he said purposefully, “No.”

Derek scowled, he could hear that it hadn’t been a lie, but he knew by Stiles’ expression and tone that it was a deliberately misleading answer. “ _Stiles_ ,” he said in warning and rephrased the question. “Have you ever had sex with a _male_ before?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and huffed. “Yes.”

An instinctive growl rumbled through Derek’s chest as his eyes lit up Alpha red. He gripped Stiles by the throat – not tight, just enough to hold him in place as he scowled. His wolf did not like this information at all. Sure, his human side had not realized until that very day how badly he wanted to fuck Stiles, but the teen had always been _his_ on some level. And now Derek was irrationally furious at the thought of some other guy claiming what belonged to him. It made him even more eager to mount Stiles – to make him forget anyone else who had ever touched him.

“But… I’ve never been with a _man_ before,” Stiles assured, leaning into Derek’s grip on his throat in order to bring their lips together. He sucked and licked at the Alpha’s lips as he stroked his back encouragingly. “You gonna change that, Sourwolf?” he whispered seductively.

Derek arched an intrigued brow, deciding that he very much liked Stiles using that voice on him. He would have to investigate that later, however, because he was still too focused on the idea of some other guy touching _his_ human. The Alpha’s eyes did not fade back to green. In fact, in addition to his glowing red eyes, his fangs were now presenting as he commanded, “ _Tell me_.”

“About what?” Stiles asked in confusion, then gaped up at him in surprise as he understood. “Wait… seriously? You wanna hear about…?” he asked in disbelief, but the snarl he received was confirmation enough. “Oh. Um… okay. It was…. uh… just some random guy I met at the club. It was after we beat the Alpha pack and I just… I wanted you. God, _so fucking bad_ , dude. You don’t even know. But you weren’t an option, so, I found a stand-in.” He frowned and recalled, “A really disappointing, subpar, knock-off-brand Derek. Like, if someone was drunk off their ass, half blind, squinted, and tilted their head to the side, they might possibly confuse him for you? It was all very underwhelming. Didn’t live up to the real deal in any way, shape, or form, but I was desperate, and I do have a great imagination, so… I met up with him a few times, closed my eyes, and pretended he was you.” He shrugged, clearly hoping that was the end of it.

Derek’s blood was boiling with jealousy and possessiveness. He was barely aware of the fact that his claws were out. All he could think of was claiming and marking Stiles up, making him forget anyone else he’d ever been with. And, surprisingly, he _liked_ the feeling. It was a massive turn on. He pressed against Stiles to let him know.

“ _Unffff_ … Der,” Stiles groaned as he reached down and stroked him lightly. “God, how are you so hard again already?”

Derek wanted to prolong his own envy and desperation a while longer. Wanted to toe the line of losing control. “Tell me how he touched you.” he ordered, moving his clawed hand aside so that he could drag his fangs down Stiles’ neck.

Stiles trembled and gasped. “ _Fuck_ … well… I gave him head…”

Derek nipped harshly at his Adam’s apple for that, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to make his displeasure known. Although, he supposed if Stiles had perfected his pro-level cock sucking technique in advance with that poor substitute, he should maybe be grateful on some level, right?

No. Fuck that shit. He didn’t like it. He never wanted anyone else’s cock in Stiles’ mouth ever again. That mouth belonged to him now.

“What else?” Derek growled.

“He… uh… fingered me… rimmed me… fucked me,” Stiles confessed shakily.

Derek spun Stiles around without warning, shoving him against the car and positioning him with his hands planted on the hood and his legs spread. He draped himself over the teen’s back, letting his cock slide teasingly against his ass.

“Yeah? You let him fuck you, huh?” Derek snarled, voice deepening a bit as he partially shifted. “Did you let him cum inside you?” He bit down on Stiles’ shoulder, leaving a perfect indentation of his fangs. He smiled down at the resulting mark. There was sure to be a bruise there.

“N-no,” Stiles insisted. “I didn’t let him near me without a condom.”

Now Derek’s wolf was rumbling excitedly, eager and howling to be the first to properly mark Stiles up inside. Bringing his mouth to Stiles’ ear, he groaned, “What about me, baby boy? Would you let your Alpha fuck you raw? Fill you up with my cum?”

Stiles body quaked and he let out a needy moan in response, pressing his back up into Derek’s chest and rocking his ass against his cock encouragingly. “Fuck yeah…” he answered roughly. “You can do anything you want, big guy. I’m all yours.”

Derek’s mouth dropped open at the wave of intense arousal that overcame him in response to that declaration. Stiles’ heart had remained steady. He really meant that.

“ _Mine_.” Derek affirmed, nuzzling at the back of Stiles’ neck.

He let his fangs and claws recede before sucking at the skin between Stiles’ shoulder blades. He left a trail of love marks all down his spine and smiled at the rapidly accumulating evidence of his claim on the teen’s body. When he reached the top of Stiles’ ass, he knelt down and leaned back a bit, grabbing each of his cheeks and spreading them. He groaned when he got a look at his tight little hole.

“Fuck, you look edible, baby. Gonna fucking eat you up,” he whispered before leaning in and dragging his tongue from Stiles’ balls all the way up to his spine.

Stiles cried out and trembled, and the scent of his precum filled the air. Derek smiled, knowing without looking or feeling that Stiles was hard and dripping for him again. He hummed in approval as he dove in, swirling his tongue against Stiles’ ass and sucking at the rim. He loved how _loud_ Stiles was being, loved the way he was pushing back against Derek’s mouth, desperate for more.

Derek gripped his ass tighter as he fucked his way inside with his tongue, his own cock leaking as Stiles sobbed his name. He took his time eating Stiles out, quickly discovering that this was another item he would gladly add to his daily routine if possible.

When Stiles was nice and wet and relaxed, he grudgingly pulled away. As much as he would love to spend the rest of the day with his tongue buried inside that sweet ass, he would much rather have his cock in there instead. He smacked Stiles’ ass cheek, earning a surprised yelp, and biting his lip as he watched the flesh jiggle a bit.

“Stay.” he ordered, then turned to grab his jeans from the ground. He pulled the bottle of lube free and gladly left the condoms behind. Stiles was fully aware that he couldn’t carry any diseases and had already agreed to let him in raw. When he was standing behind Stiles again, he popped the top of the bottle open and drizzled it onto his fingers. “Now, I’ve never done this to a guy before, but I know this tight little hole is gonna need to stretch out before I can beat it up the way I’m planning to. Anything you think I should know in advance here?”

Stiles turned to look back at him over his shoulder. “When you get a couple fingers in, I’ll show you where to aim.”

Derek smirked as he rubbed his slicked-up fingers over Stiles’ rim. “Oh yeah, forgot about that. Got our own version of a g-spot tucked away in there, huh?” He chuckled, then shrugged and admitted, “Never messed with my prostate, personally.”

Stiles licked his lips, his eyes taking on a heated look as he offered, “I would be so fucking happy to help you with that.”

Derek considered it for a second before nodding as he slowly pressed a finger inside, earning a hiss from Stiles. “You know… I’m gonna take you up on that. But not today.” He began pumping the finger slowly in and out, curling it and tugging at the rim. “Today, I just want to fuck you as hard as I dreamt about.”

Stiles gasped, “Mmm… yeah, big guy. Can’t fucking wait.”

Derek lost himself in the task of fingering Stiles open. He had to reach down and squeeze the base of his cock harshly to keep from cumming as he slid a second finger inside. He was dying to get in there already. He had considered just fucking Stiles open with his lubed-up cock, but that would require a lot of restraint on his part to make sure he didn’t hurt Stiles. And honestly? He didn’t think he’d be able to hold back once he started. The idea of fucking him open nice and slow was definitely appealing, though… He decided to add it to his rapidly growing ‘To Do to & with Stiles’ list.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Stiles shifted and reached back for him. He watched in hungry fascination as Stiles wrapped his long fingers around his wrist to guide him like a toy, pressing Derek’s fingers in deeper and angling them just right until…

Stiles’ body jolted and a harsh cry left him just as Derek felt his fingers push into the little bundle of nerves.

“Right there, Derek. _Fuck_ , right there,” he managed shakily.

Derek’s eyes widened in equal parts surprise and excitement at how responsive Stiles’ body was to this. His mind was already eagerly incorporating it into his plans… and looking forward the letting Stiles show him how it felt on his own body at some point.

Reaching down with his free hand, he started massaging Stiles’ balls and slowly stroking his cock. Continuing to open him up, he paid constant attention to that little bundle that had Stiles making the sweetest little whimpers.

Derek groaned, leaning forward and biting Stiles’ ass cheek. “So fucking sexy the way you make all those noises for me, baby boy. Love the way you sound. Can’t _wait_ to hear how you sound when I’m balls deep in you.” He smiled at the desperate moan he received in reply.

Adding more lube, he worked in a third finger. His heart was pounding in his ears and he could barely form a coherent thought by the time he got a fourth finger in.

“Come on, Sourwolf. Get inside me. Need to feel you,” Stiles pleaded, then gasped as Derek withdrew his fingers.

Derek let out a decidedly inhuman snarl as he got to his feet, hurriedly slicking up his cock before bringing it to Stiles’ entrance. His mouth hung open and brows drew together as he pressed the head inside.

“ _Fuuuccckkk_ …” he groaned as he paused. “How are you still so tight? Gonna kill me with this sweet ass, baby.”

Stiles keened and rocked his hips, taking Derek’s cock a little deeper.

Derek hissed and gripped Stiles by the waist. “Look at you, taking that big cock,” he purred as he ran his hands all over Stiles’ back and shoulders. “Go ahead, baby boy. You can fuck yourself back on it, get yourself ready for me to break you in.” He groaned in approval as Stiles started slowly rocking back and forth, taking him deeper with each pass. “That’s it, Stiles. Good boy. Take what you need. This what you’ve been wanting from me all this time, huh? Been wanting me to split you open on my cock?”

Stiles nodded frantically, answering in enthusiastic, wordless sounds.

“Almost there… just a little further now…” Derek encouraged until, finally, _finally_ he was fully seated inside the teen.

They both let out moans of relief at the sensation. Derek leaned forward, draping his body over Stiles’. He planted a hand against the hood of the car, hooking his other arm around Stiles’ waist and pulling his body flush up against his chest.

Grinding his hips down in circles into Stiles’ ass, he moaned into the human’s ear, “So tight and hot for me… should’ve been fucking you all along…”

Stiles gasped at that and tipped his head back, eagerly offering up his neck. Derek growled in approval, his fangs descending as he took the invitation to bite at Stiles’ smooth skin. The teen let out a wail of such intense pleasure, Derek thought for a second that he had cum again.

He chuckled against Stiles’ ear. “You like that, don’t you? Want me to mark you up, baby? Hmm? Leave bruises all over this hot little body of yours with my fangs? Make it so everyone can see and smell who you belong to?”

Stiles sobbed and nodded. “Yeah… yeah, Derek… _please_ … wanna be yours…”

Derek rumbled and nuzzled into Stiles’ neck. “You’ve always been mine, Stiles. _Always_.” Huffing a laugh, he added, “I just didn’t realize I could’ve been fucking you this whole time.”

Stiles leaned back, kissing Derek hungrily for a minute before panting, “You can now. Fuck me, Der. Come on. Show me what you were dreaming about.”

Derek shuddered at the thought before giving Stiles a filthy kiss.

“Gladly,” he rumbled before – without warning – sweeping Stiles’ arms out from beneath him. He caught the teen by the chest just in time to prevent his face from slamming into the hood, then guided him the rest of the way down, pressing his cheek against the metal. He brought both of Stiles arms up behind his back, gripping both wrists in one of his own hands. Grabbing a hold of Stiles’ hip, he pulled him backward a couple of steps, bringing his ass up higher.

“ _That’s_ it, just like that,” he groaned, reaching around to stroke Stiles’ cock for a moment. “You ready, baby? Ready for me to fuck you nice and hard?”

Stiles whimpered and begged, “Please, Alpha. Mark me. Claim me. _Please_.”

The words deliberately stirred up all of Derek’s instincts, causing him to shift.

The Alpha let loose a stentorian roar in response, so thunderous it sent the birds scattering from the surrounding trees. Without another thought, he was driving into the teen wildly, hips snapping forward with frantic need. And it was absolute fucking perfection. Everything he had been aching for. He angled his hips as he moved, searching for that sweet spot, and grinning triumphantly around fangs when Stiles let out a shriek of raw pleasure. _Bullseye_.

Derek just let go at that point and lost himself to the pleasure, careful not to cause any real damage to the teen’s body but allowing his wolf and human sides to both take from their lover what they so desperately needed. Stiles let out a constant stream of moans, cries, screams, curses, praises, and pleas for more and it was music to Derek’s ears.

 _God_ , how had he never done this before?

On some subconscious level, he realized his wolf must have always wanted this – given how desperate he was for it. His human side would never have entertained the notion until now, though. Stiles had been a minor, after all. Derek was distantly thankful that his wolf side had not planted this seed in his brain sooner, because he could not imagine being forced to fight a desire this intense.

Stiles’ cries were reaching a crescendo now. “Fuck… _fuck_ , Derek! …so good… _please_ … gonna cum…”

“Yeah, baby?” Derek growled. “You gonna cum just from the feeling of me inside you? Go on then, baby boy. Let me feel it. Cum for your Alpha.”

Derek gazed down at the side of Stiles’ face, memorizing the way his features twisted into a mask of pleasure so intense, it mimicked agony.

“AH! God! _DEREK!_ Fuck!” Stiles wailed as he came, his body rocking and trembling.

Derek’s jaw dropped as Stiles’ hole clenched rhythmically and impossibly tight around his cock. “ _Fucckkk_ … you’re gonna take me right with you, baby.” His hips stuttered as he chased his release. “You ready? Want me to mark you as mine?”

Stiles nodded frantically, sobbing, and sticking his ass out further in anticipation. “Fuck yeah, fill me up, Der,” he pleaded, sounding completely and utterly wrecked. “Give it to me, big guy.”

Derek would never be able to hear that nickname again without getting hard, he swore. 

With a shout, he drove in as far as he could, grinding into Stiles’ ass and cumming hard. He moaned pitifully as his orgasm seemed to go on and on. _Christ_ , when was the last time he had gotten off? And how had it never felt this intense before?

He trembled when his cock finally released the last spurts of cum, feeling incredibly sated and relaxed. He stood there for a few moments, hands gripping Stiles’ ass, slowing his breathing, and listening to Stiles doing the same.

“ _Fuck_ , that was amazing,” he finally declared emphatically.

Stiles huffed a laugh and peered up at him despite the awkward angle. “Ditto, dude. Holy shit. Best sex of my life. 10/10 would bang again.”

Derek snorted and shook his head. “Annnddd he’s back,” he teased.

On surprisingly shaky legs, Derek backed up and helped Stiles to stand. They both very quickly decided that standing was overrated and somehow ended up sitting in the grass in front of the car, leaning heavily against one another.

“You broke my brain and you’ve ruined me for all other men… _and_ women, you do realize this, right? I hope you’re happy,” Stiles mock-pouted.

Derek gazed over at him thoughtfully, reaching out and stroking his jaw. Gripping him by the chin, he urged Stiles closer and took a moment to kiss him – slow and deep and thorough – as he tried to make sense of all the emotions and thoughts swirling inside his head. He and his wolf reached the same conclusion.

“I am happy about that. I don’t want you to be with anyone else,” he said softly against Stiles’ lips, pulling back just enough to gaze into those gorgeous, doe eyes.

Stiles arched a brow and gave him a playful smile. “Just a tad bit arrogant of you to demand exclusivity on my side while keeping me as your booty call, don’t you think, Hale? I mean, a guy’s gotta have some self-respect.”

Derek rolled his eyes and elaborated, “I mean _mutual_ exclusivity.”

Stiles' eyes widened. His heart raced. “ _Really now?”_ he teased with a grin. “Enjoyed plowing this ass that much, did you? One ride and you’re already looking to put a ring on it?”

“Oh my God,” Derek groaned, putting his hand over Stiles’ face and giving it a light push.

Stiles cracked up and swatted Derek’s hand away. “No, no. It’s okay. I totally get it, I’m irresistible. You were bound to cave to my charms eventually.”

“Shut up,” Derek huffed with a smile and stroked Stiles’ cheek, licking his lips as he stared at that distracting mouth again. “I mean it, though. I don’t want you with anyone else ever again.” He looked into Stiles’ eyes intensely as he asked, “You wanna do this?”

“Hmm. Let… me… _think_ …” Stiles said sarcastically, tapping his finger to his chin as if this required any consideration at all. “Do I want to enter into a serious, exclusive relationship with the absolute hottest Alpha werewolf the world has ever seen, who just so happens to also be the guy responsible for my bisexual awakening at 16 _and_ who I have been absolutely head over heels for ever since? OH, and who also just gave me the best fuck of my entire life? _HMMMMMM_. This is a tough one.” He gave Derek a mock scowl before leaning forward and kissing him playfully, sucking at his lips between pecks. “Absolutely, Sourwolf. Nobody else ever stood a chance. I am 100% non-refundably all yours.”

Derek rumbled in approval and replied, “ _Mine_. And I’m all yours.” He crushed his mouth against Stiles, and the kiss turned deeper and hungrier. After a few moments, he pulled back and asked with a smile, “So… do you think you can get hard again yet?”

“Wha– ? _Seriously?_ Already?” Stiles squawked as Derek urged him onto his back in the grass.

Derek chuckled as he climbed up the length of his body, slipping his hips between Stiles’ thighs. He brought his hand beneath Stiles’ head and tangled his fingers in his hair, using the other to stroke up and down the length of the teen’s chest and stomach. 

With a slightly worried look in his eyes and brows drawn together, Derek asked, “Are you up for a nice, slow fuck, or do you think you’ll be too sore after all of that?”

Stiles bit his bottom lip as he gazed up at Derek. “God, I am _so_ up for it.” He brought his arms up and wrapped them around Derek’s shoulders, kissing him tenderly and deeply, gasping a bit as Derek slid back inside of him. “ _Fuck_ , you are already like a rock again,” he groaned. “That Alpha refractory period is no joke!”

Derek smiled against his lips, slotting their noses together and nuzzling as he began rocking his hips, slow and deep and steady. Stiles moaned softly, wrapping his legs around Derek’s hips and trembling at how good it felt. They took their time, savoring every touch, kissing and exploring one another’s bodies.

Derek dragged it out as long as possible, wanting Stiles to be able to cum again with him. He stroked Stiles slowly, gazing down into his eyes this time as they both reached their ends. It was the hottest, most intimate experience of Derek’s entire life.

_______________________________________________

The sun was nearly setting by the time they returned to the loft. Derek would have dreaded the reception they were about to receive if he could be bothered to feel anything other than happy and completely sated.

He wound up carrying Stiles from the car, as the human _swore_ that he would not be able to walk again for at least a day. Derek had smirked at the way Stiles’ heart accelerated on that blatant lie, but decided he was not at all opposed to carrying him.

When the elevator came to a stop, he sighed finding the pack frozen in place, staring at them in varying degrees of shock, elation, and (in Jackson and Scott's cases) absolute horror.

Stiles, of course, simply held up an arm in victory and started singing at the top of his lungs, “ _I just had sex… and it felt so good!”_

Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head, fighting to keep from laughing, carrying Stiles to his bedroom while he continued singing (naturally, taking creative license with the lyrical content.)

 _"I let Derek put his penis inside me!”_ Stiles sang gleefully. _“I just had sex! And I'll never go back to the not having sex ways of the past!”_

The loft was rapidly clearing out.

“See, Der? You didn’t have to bend me over the couch in front of everybody to make them leave!” Stiles proclaimed, grinning triumphantly when he heard several horrified cries in response.

Derek’s shoulders were shaking with silent laughter as he heard the elevator turn on, giving them the place to themselves faster than he would have believed possible.

_______________________________________________

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This was my very first M/M smut and I had a blast with it. Thoughts? Love it? Hate it? Hot? Not? 

Remember - your comments = my writing motivation! 

(Song: _I Just Had Sex_ by The Lonely Island, Akon)


End file.
